


Forgotten

by Prince3son



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Friends, Contain manga spoiler, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince3son/pseuds/Prince3son
Summary: Sanji already met Zoro when he was still in the Orbit, and they were best friends. After the ship sank, he lost contact of Zoro for 11 years. So, now when they finally meet again, why the hell Zoro doesn't remember him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story :D  
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I hope you'll enjoy the story :)  
> I'll try to update every weeks xD  
> Please leave your review

_Sanji is crying heavily, running as fast as he can to the only one ship on the port, ignoring all the fighting Germa 66 did behind him. His father, Judge Vinsmoke, just disposed him, instead of trying to stop Sanji from running away. He didn’t care at all about Sanji’s fate. The last thing his father said was that under no circumstances ever Sanji to identify himself as his offspring, for Sanji is just the one thing that he is ashamed of._

_It hurts so much. For a 6 years old boy, all this emotions are more than what he can keep. The sadness, the humiliation, and the ashamedness are becoming so overwhelming. Once he gets inside the ship, he curls himself in the corner of the deck, and cries until his tears run out. He then fall into unconsciousness, not waking up as the ship depart to continue its journey in the east blue._

_The next time Sanji wakes up, he still in the same corner, thankfully, no one had find him yet. He thinks about what will he do next. He is now no longer Sanji Vinsmoke, just a plain Sanji, with no parents nor relatives. What he needs to do is to find a way to become a great chef, and search the dream ocean, the All Blue._

_To move forward, he needs to forget his awful past. His father, was disappointed in him, because in his eyes, Sanji is just a dud, a mishap, a total failure, from his greatest creation. Sanji is clearly inferior to his 3 brothers and sister, and that fact alone made him getting bullied all the time. His three brothers, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji, often beat him just for fun. His sister, Reiju, just get along with the other brothers cause she doesn’t want to get bullied too. She is the one who always helps Sanji patched up his wound after the beating._

_At the beginning, his father just forced Sanji to work thousands of times harder than the others, so he can catches up. He is also banned from the kitchen and from preparing another meals, even though cooking is his passion. But after seeing no improvements, his father no longer sees him as a son anymore. Sanji to him, is just an utter waste of space and air. He puts Sanji in the dungeon with an iron mask around his face so he won’t be recognized. He then tells his people that Sanji died in an accident. Sanji cried all night long that day, screaming at his father to please let him out, that he feels so sorry for being born as a weakling. Unfortunately, his father never visited him even once._

_He was all alone in the dungeon for 6 months, thankfully, he can asked the guard to gave him some cook books and cooking utensils to spent time with. It was in one of those books that he finds out about All Blue, the ocean, which has all kind of fishes from east, south, north, and west blue. One day, after his brothers came to beat him as usual, Reiju patched him up and told him that they’re in east blue right now, preparing to defeat some country named Kotzia. When Sanji told her that he wants to be a chef and asked her whether he’ll have to face their father’s face ever again if he run away here and now in east blue while in tears, Reiju broke down into tears too. She freed him from the dungeon and she was the one who encouraged him to get on this cruise ship. She told him to never come back again to the Vinsmokes, that one day…he’ll definitely gonna meet people who’ll treat him the way he deserve to be treated._

_Sanji really wish that what Reiju said will come true. He won’t ever turn back, the past is in the past and he will live his life happily as a cook in east blue. For now though, he finds himself starving so he gets up and search for the ship’s galley. It is quite a big ship and from the plate in the wall, Sanji finds that this ship’s name is The Orbit. He found the galley easily. Yup, apparently his feet know where they're going. Since he was a little kid, he already loves cooking, just like his mother. It is his passion to make other people happy by eating a good meal._

_As he entered the galley, he finds himself not alone. There are already 3 people inside, all wearing chef uniform and now looking at him with suspicion._

_"What are you doing here little kid? Are you lost? Why is your clothes so dirty?” said one of them._

_"Mmm, I'm not lost, and I’m here all alone… Please let me stay here! I just want to… I mean…can I help you here with the cooking, please? I’ll do anything" Sanji mumbled, he looks at them with his best puppy eyes, praying they would let him stay instead of kicking him out of the ship._

_The three chefs look at each other, contemplating their answer. They do have an extra bed for Sanji to sleep. They also don’t need the Captain’s permission if they want to recruit a helper, it’s all their decision. And the leftovers from the passengers are always so much so why not give some food for some kid who needs it? They literally have nothing to lose. Besides, Sanji's puppy eyes do their hearts no good since he was being so cute and it will break their hearts to make him sad._

_"Okay then, you can stay with us as a cook in this ship! My name is Gordon, this one with beard is Bulk, and the one with glasses is…Glasses" said the chef with the pony tail. Sanji laughs at that. "So, what's your name little kid?"_

_"Hello everyone, my name is Sanji. Please take care of me from now on," he politely said._

_"We will,” Gordon smiled. “If you have any question about anything, just ask. Consider us as your new family. So, do you have any experience in cooking?"_

_"Yes! I've been cooking since I was 4! If you guys teach me and tell me what to do I will absolutely get it done perfectly!" Sanji beamed. He feels himself brightening up after hearing Gordon statement. It’s nice to be part of this new family where he can do what he loves all day long._

_"Haha, okay then, grab your uniform from the closet over there and let's start our lesson. You’re going to become a great chef, Sanji” they all grinning at him._

_Sanji then grins back, “Yes, I will.” His live is becoming so much better already._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It’s been two years since Sanji first sneak into The Orbit. He stays as a cook on the ship and the Orbit has been a great home for him. He spends his day in the galley, and now his cooking skills have greatly improved. He’s not a little kid anymore and never shed a single tear ever since. However, sometimes he still finds himself feeling a little bit lonely. The other chefs are all grown up men, and as much as they’re being nice to him, there’re still some things he can’t do with them. He kind of desperately needs a friend, and the truth is he never has one before. During his stays in Orbit, he only met at least 10 other kids his age. Yet, all 10 of them obviously didn’t want him as a friend, they only see him as a poor kid, doesn’t belong on their level. So, he puts this friend thing in the back of his mind._

_Sanji is hurrying to the galley that morning; he was overslept, and now late to prepare breakfast. The Orbit finally setting sail again after stopped in an island called Jackwood to picked up its passengers. He run along the corridor when someone bumped into him suddenly, making him out of balance and fall on his butt. When he looks up to see who the hell it is that bumped into him, his eyes met with a pair of golden brown eyes which belong to a green haired kid who looks like he's on the same age as Sanji._

_While getting up, Sanji examined the other kid. He is an inch taller than him, tanned, a little more bulky, also his eyebrows is so sharp it looks like he scowls all the time. Or maybe he is. Overall, he looks like the bad kid type. Strangely, Sanji knows that he can get along with this kid just fine. Maybe, this is his opportunity to finally have a friend. He doesn't notice that he's been staring for quite a long time, so he was startled a bit when the kid spoke, "what are you staring at, curly brow? No wonder you bumped into me if you keep daydreaming, huh", his voice is lower than Sanji, and from the tone, it seems that this kid is just teasing him._

_"What did you say, moss head? What were you doing here alone anyway? Are you lost?" Sanji knows from the kid’s voice and his expression that he doesn’t loathes him like the other kid. But well, after being called curly brow, he can’t just stop himself to tease the kid back._

_"I'm NOT LOST!! And don't you dare call me that!" he shout, though Sanji think he was lying since the kid was blushing. He's kinda cute when he embarrassed, Sanji thought._

_"Haha okay, okay, you don’t need to yell at me, marimo" Sanji laughs. "Well, I’m kind of in hurry so I don’t think I can help you find your way back, sorry" This marimo kid seems interesting. And hey, he never met with someone who has a natural green hair._

_"Tch, stop mocking me, blondie. And I don't need your help, by the way.” The kid looked away from Sanji._

_"Fine then, marimo. So, what's your name? Or do you prefer me to call you marimo?" he grinned._

_"The name is Zoro, idiot. What about you? Are you a cook here or something?” Sanji can see Zoro’s eyes studying his uniform._

" _Hehe, that’s right. You’re gonna love the meals here during your stay!” Sanji founds himself smiling widely. He glad that Zoro seems interested in him as well. “My name is Sanji, Nice to meet you, Zoro.”_

“ _Ye..yeah, nice to meet you too. Well, I hope so, cause I’m getting hungry here”_

_“You’re hungry? Then come with me. I’m going to the galley to prepare breakfast…Shit! I’m late! Let’s go marimo!” Sanji grabs marimo’s hand and drags him to the galley. He stops, however, when he feel marimo struggling._

_“Actually… I can’t come with you, sorry,” Zoro mumble. “I don’t think I can eat your food either.” He tells Sanji with deepest regret shown in his face._

_“What? Why? Please tell me what’s wrong, Zoro”_

_“It’s just... I actually sneak into this ship all by myself. I don’t want to get kicked out.” He looks at Sanji, “I’m trusting you here so don’t you tell anyone about this, okay?”_

_Sanji can’t believe what he heard. Zoro trust him? Even though they just met for the first time? He feels so damn happy. And hearing Zoro sneaking in just like what Sanji did, maybe it’s destiny for him and Zoro to meet. They totally can relate to each other._

_“Thank you, marimo, for trusting me. I’m so happy.” Sanji grinned. He can see Zoro blushing again and looking away from him. “I myself also sneak in here two years ago, so believe me that I can help you. You can stay with me, my bed is too big for a kid after all.”_

_Zoro now looking at him with wide eyes for a long moment until he finally grins at him. “Really? You sure are so nice, Sanji. Thank you so much”_

_This time Sanji founds himself blushing. Zoro sure can caught him off guard sometimes. “We-well, I was just trying to help.. A-and I want to get to know you better, too.” he stutters. “If you don’t mind, of course,” he adds quickly._

_“I..I don’t mind. So, we are friends, right, cook?”_

_“F-friends? We….are? You want to be friends with me?” He asks Zoro hopefully. It’s the first time someone calls him as their friend._

_“Of course we are, cook. I won’t sleep on the same bed with stranger after all,” Zoro now smirking at him._

_Sanji feeling a huge relief after hearing Zoro’s answer. He finally has his first friend. He smiles sincerely at Zoro, “You can count on me on anything then. I’ll be you friend, forever, Zoro, until death do us part”_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Sanji wakes up abruptly; he is shivering and sweating from the particular nightmare. He looks at the calendar and indeed; it’s the day of the year that he hates the most. For this day, 11 years ago, was the day the Cook Pirate invade the Orbit, the day when the Orbit sank to the bottom of the sea, the day when his starvation nightmare start, and the day when he saw Zoro for the last time.

 

After he was saved from the rock when he left stranded alongside Zeff, the cook pirate’s captain who actually help on Sanji’s survival, he spent a great amount of time looking for Zoro’s whereabouts. He’s been told that besides him and Zeff, there’re no other survivors. He just can’t believe it. Down deep in his heart, there’s still this little hope that Zoro somehow managed to survive. Though, after 11 years and still no sign about Zoro, he doesn’t know what to hope anymore. He already lost counts of the nights he spent crying till he fall asleep. He truly regrets the fact that he didn’t even had the chance to say goodbye. There are so many things left unsaid. If only he’s given one more chance to meet Zoro. Why does his life is so full of regrets?

 

Well, he needs to put his thought aside for the moment, cause it’s already 7 a.m and he needs to prepare food for breakfast. He now works as a sous-chef in a ship restaurant located in the middle with the sea, which he built from the scratch with Zeff years ago. Zeff has becomes the most influence person in Sanji's life for the past 11 years. He respects him so much, no question about it, and he considers him as his father. As a cook pirate's captain, Zeff sure was strong and really, really, good at cooking. Sanji learns so much from him. They share the same dream, finding All Blue, which make the bond between them even stronger. They called each other not by their name, Sanji called Zeff shitty geezer or old man, and Zeff always calling him lil eggplant, but it just how they show their love to each other. Even when Sanji received a kick, which send him flying almost everyday, he can never bring himself to hate Zeff, cause he owns Zeff his life.

 

He gets up from his bed, heading towards the bathroom and takes a shower. As to say, he is happy for his life in Baratie. Zeff and the other chef there treat them as a human being, unlike the Vinsmokes, and for him that was more than enough. Patty and Carne are the two chef closest to him other than Zeff. By close, it means that they are always bickering about treating customers and cooking. Sanji respects both of them but by no means he just can’t considered them as his nakama. He doesn’t trust them enough to tell them about his starvation experience nor about his _real_ family. The story about him and his family is so sensitive that besides the people involved, no one in this world knows, except for just one person. And that person is Zoro.

 

Zoro…never failed him even once. He always makes Sanji happy. The time he spent with Zoro made him forget about all of his problems. After the hardship he faced as a kid, Zoro’s presence was just like a shining ray, full of hope, in his life. That’s why when he lost Zoro suddenly and got stranded on the rock for full 82 days without food, he found sorrows surrounding him with no way out. It was a horrible nightmare and although he tried to move forward for the past 11 years, just in this exact day that the nightmare always without a fail find him.

 

Sanji gets dress, wearing his favourite blue shirts along with his jacket and pants. The Baratie just lost all of the waiters yesterday, after a horrible accident involving pirates. So, he needs to do a dual job, becoming a waiter as well, to compensate for their lacking workers. He doesn’t really mind cause it means he can interact more with the ladies. When he saw how much his mother suffered but still always smile whenever she was around him, and how his sister treated all his wounds even though she can get bullied by their brothers if they knew about it, Sanji made a vow that he will simply protect all women out there. He would never harm a woman, he won’t be like how his father and brothers are. Also, all the ladies that he showed his affection, always gave him a beautiful smile reminding him of his mother and bringing him a little bit of happiness. All the chefs told him that he is such a womanizer but the truth is, despite his pampering to the ladies, Sanji never once thinks of one of them as his possible girlfriend or lover.

 

As he was going to the kitchen, Sanji passed Patty who was engrossed in reading the newspaper. Sanji take a look briefly at the news that Patty read, and what he sees, makes him stood there frozen, for like eternity and as soon as he was free from his earlier shock, he snatch the newspaper and read it carefully. There is a huge picture in the middle of the news, and although it was in black and white, Sanji sure can recognize that face anywhere. With his deep scowl and his angry glare, for the first time in 11 years, Sanji saw Zoro again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back XD

"The hell are you doing Sanji?" Asked Patty with some confusion and curiosity mixing in his voice. Sanji, however, is in his own world right now, and couldn't hear what Patty said. He reads the article, and it said that the famous pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro, after being freed from marine quarter base weeks ago, now confirmed to be a pirate, joining the captain, Monkey D. Luffy. They, as reported, just defeated the famous Captain Kuro, alongside with two others companion which still unknown, and now heading towards grandline. _The hell?_ Sure, Sanji had heard about the only famous pirate hunter in east blue, also known as the demon, but he never knows the _real_ name and he doesn't really interested in it. Never once he thought that it would be Zoro. _His_ Zoro. Damn, his head is spinning. It's just like seeing a ghost.

 

He ignores Patty's yell, as he is now running full speed back to his room, bringing the newspaper with him. He's not in the mood to do some cooking anymore, and especially, not wanting to answers Patty's annoying questions. He needs some time alone, to organizes his thought. There are so many questions running in his head. If Zoro is truly alive, did he also search for Sanji all this time? Or did he think Sanji died? Why would he suddenly be a pirate? Will they meet again? _Does Zoro still remembers him?_......Tch, stupid question, of course he does, they promise to be friends forever after all, _right_?

 

His though was interrupted moments later when Zeff barging in into his room and drags him back to the kitchen. "What's your problem, lil eggplant? Patty said you seem strange after reading the newspaper... Anything interesting?"

 

"Tch, nothing the matters, old man. No need to get pushy, I'll prepare the soup rightaway," Sanji said grumpily. He can't tell Zeff about Zoro yet, for some reasons. If Zeff knows, without a doubt he'll definitely sends him away to the grandline, tells him to find Zoro and All Blue. But, right now, Sanji just couldn't leave Zeff and Baratie yet. He owned his life to Zeff, and for that, he already made a promise to himself that he'll help Zeff run the Baratie as long as possible, cause it is the old man's dream. When they were trapped in the rock after the Orbit incident, Zeff gave all the foods they had for Sanji, without Sanji knowing. He was tricked to believe that Zeff had a bigger amount of food than him, so when he finally ran out of food and decided to fight Zeff, he was more than shocked to find Zeff never had any food in the first place. What he thought was food, turned out to be jewelry, gold, and pearls...just treasures. And to survive without any food, Zeff ate his own leg, his precious leg, which made him can't continue being a pirate anymore. It was funny, to be filthy rich, but still can't get any food to eat. That's why, after being saved by a ship which passed by, they both decided to build a ship restaurant, so that there will be no more people dying because they can't find food in the middle of the sea. There's no way in hell Sanji could ever forget that. Zeff, after all, is a geezer who gave up everything for the sake of one little brat. That's why he'll continue here, in Baratie, until he can pay his debt to the old man.

 

On the other hand, he really wants to meet Zoro. Truthfully, he miss him. After seeing the news that Zoro's alive, the feeling just doubled over and it makes him frustrated. He knows the chance of them meeting is low. It will be hard for him to find Zoro after he enters grandline, it's a dangerous place, and who knows when they'll meet. The best chance he has is if Zoro and his pirate's crew decided to stop at the Baratie on their way to grandline. It will be a miracle, but nothing's impossible anyway so all he can do now is just praying for his luck. With that in his mind, he continues his day as usual, busying himself in the kitchen and serving the customers their foods.

 

 However, his mood is not improving, especially when he heard from Carne that a canon hit Zeff's room, so Sanji left to serve some arrogant shitty marine who try to impress his woman. He lose his temper soon enough, after that damn marine broke the table, create a scene, and worst of all, put a bug in his soup then spill it all over the floor. Sure, Sanji was not serving the marine's requested wine and was humiliating him further with his genius retort, but interrupting peace in Baratie _plus_  wasting food is the biggest crime someone can do in front of Sanji. At the end of the day, money can't fill your stomach up.

 

After he gave the marine some good lessons, yup he beat him up, Sanji decided to calm himself in the deck. He needs to smoke. He's been smoking since they opened Baratie for the first time. Zeff told him that it will dull his sense, but he still doesn't stop. Smoking, ultimately, has a great effect of calming him, and in a way, it helps him to never feels starving anymore. Zeff seemed to catch that and finally let Sanji has his way. He is rushing to the deck while trying to find his lighter, when suddenly he crashed into someone and make them fall into the floor with Sanji on top of the stranger. They lay there not moving for a brief moment, with Sanji's head on the other man's chest. 

 

_W-what is happening?_ His anger already weakened and he finds himself feeling a little bit embarassed. As soon as he comes to his sense, he gets up, then looking up to see the man's face. He tries to apologize but stop as soon as he gets a better look at the man's face and his _green hair._

 

"Zo-ro? Are you...Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji can't help himself from staring wide eye at the other man. Is it a dream? No, it can't be. It's definitely Zoro lying beneath him.

 

"Ugh, yeah? What-?" Zoro's words are cut off, since now Sanji back on top of him. But, instead of just laying, he is hugging him thightly, almost suffocating him. While Zoro is trying to breath, Sanji feels like he is in cloud nine. It sure is a miracle, if not, what else it would be? As soon as he found out that Zoro's alive, Zoro suddenly appears hours later, out of nowhere, when he thought the chance of them meeting was low that it should be impossible. Furthermore, all of this happen in the same day of when he lost Zoro in the first place...

 

Sanji releases himself from Zoro, sitting up to examine him further. One thing he must admit is, Zoro has turned into a handsome man. He also has a muscular body, and hearing his voice earlier, it was a nice deep baritone. Overall, he founds Zoro quite attractive..... _well, what?_  Why the hell is he blushing? It's their first meeting after 11 years, he can't make it awkward. What they need to do now is to catch up with each other's life. He's dying to know what Zoro's been doing all this time. How did he become a pirate hunter then suddenly turned into a pirate? Did Zoro miss him like he did? Why hasn't he say a single thing to Sanji? Doesn't he recognize him? Sanji doesn't think that he change so much all this time. He got a little bit more mature, that's all. 

 

"Ups sorry, but hey? Do you..have any idea who I am? You know me, right?" Sanji decided to ask. Maybe Zoro was just shocked seeing Sanji alive, it's been a long time after all.

 

"Hm? You're the one who beat the annoying marine's captain, right? I saw you back there," Zoro looks at him confusedly.

 

"What? No! I mean...before this day. Don't you think we have met before?"

 

"Ugh, really?," Zoro seems to think about it for a moment before continuing while pushing Sanji out of his way, "well, I don't think so. I don't remember everyone I met, eventually, and will you please get up?" 

 

What does he mean? Sanji has been missing Zoro all this time when the said person doesn't even remember him at all? This....can't be true, right? They were together for a long time, and their relationship back there wasn't something to easily forget. They shared their deepest secret, their dreams, and all their problems. No way something like that can be easily forgotten. So does this mean Zoro has something like anemsia, perhaps? However, before he can makes sure of his assumption, Zoro already standing and preparing to leave. 

 

"Wait! Where are you going? I'm Sanji, your best friend! There's no way you would forget about me, right?!" Sanji grabs Zoro's arm. He can't let Zoro go that easily after finally meeting again in 11 years. But, Zoro's just pushes his hand away. 

 

"What's your problem, curly brow? We've never met before, I don't know you and no way I would ever be best friend with someone like you. Stop staring at me and leave me the hell alone!" With that said, Zoro turned to leave, without a single glance back at all.

 

Sanji just standings there speechless, he can't grasp the situation yet. Zoro snapped at him just like that, right after he mentioning the word best friend. He never truly get angry at Sanji before. Sometimes they bickered or fought each other, but it was still fun as well. If Zoro truly has an amnesia, there's still no need to be so rude towards him, right? Why is his personality changes so much? Does Zoro now hates the idea of being Sanji's friend? Does Sanji really not worth it to even considered being his friend?  Fuck. If it will becomes like this, it would be better for them to just never meet again, so at least Sanji know that he still Zoro's friend. But now...he loses his one and only friend...

 

Suddenly, the room start spinning and Sanji feels like he is going to throw up. His whole body is shaking, he couldn't catches his breath, and his heart is pounding out of his chest. His legs feels like jellies, it makes it hard to stand anymore. It's definitely the panic attack. He only ever had experienced something like this two times, first was when his mother died, second was after he found out that Zeff ate his own leg and gave up everything for Sanji. And now, all about Zoro forgetting and hating him unfortunately quite a trigger enough for his attack. Not long after, his world turned black. The last thing he feels is some pair of warm hands catch him before he hits the floor.

 

 

\----------------------—----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_"Don't ever forget me, Sanji"_

_"Yeah so don't you ever forget about me too, Zoro"_

_"Sure, I promise you"_

 

Sanji slowly opens his eye, and finds himself staring at his bedroom ceiling. What happened?  Oh yeah, it was the panic attack. He feels pathetic, collapsing like that. He's not a kid anymore, so he needs to be stronger. He shouldn't has a panic attack again, especially in public like that. It'll just makes him looks weak and he doesn't need more people looking at him like a disgrace besides his family. He won't ever let his emotion, including his feeling about Zoro, to take a better control of him like this again, in the future. Regarding Zoro, All he has now is just two options, to slowly makes Zoro as his friend again, or just simply forget about him... 

 

Why would they end up like this? They once made a promise to never forget each other. They know that to reach their dreams, it will comes a time when they have to go different ways. But, that doesn't mean there won't be any contact at all. They'll always be there for the other, always remember-... Amnesia or not, intentional or not, the cruel reality is that their promises has already broken. And Sanji knows, when something is already broken, it would never be the same ever again, even just to fix it, would take much much times..

 

Sanji scold himself at the thought. He's not the person to easily give up. If he sees even just a little bit of hope, he'll makes sure to restore their relationship and makes it better. He'll makes sure to finds out what happened that make Zoro change and forget him. It's a promise.

 

Another thing bothering his mind is, wasn't he on the deck when the attack happened? Who's bringing him here? He hopes it was Zeff. He doesn't need more people know about his panic attack. Zeff just happened to know because the second occasion happened right in front of him. And for his luck, Zeff didn't question anything. He didn't see it as a weakness, and he never once pitied him. Instead, when Sanji was getting better, he got a kick to his stomach with Zeff mumbling something about damn brat making him worry. From that moment, Zeff started to treats Sanji like his son. Thus, it would be better if Zeff was the one who found him instead anyone else. 

 

"You wake up, lil eggplant?" Sanji heard Zeff's voice, and sure, Zeff is there with his back on the door watching Sanji carefully. "What's wrong with you today?"

 

"I'm okay, old man. Were you the one who bring me here?," Sanji asked carefully. He prays for it to be true. 

 

"Well, apparently, I'm not," Zeff quietly said. Sanji froze. W-who could it be then? At least, it couldn't be Zoro, right? Seeing Sanji's anxiety, Zeff continue, "Don't worry too much, it was the errand boy, the one who blew canon at our restaurant. And I was sure to made him swear to never tell anyone about this. Rest assure, lil eggplant."

 

Really, Zeff knows him best. "Thanks, shitty geezer. I'm going back to the kitchen now"

 

"Don't push yourself, brat. Don't want any corpse in my kitchen"

 

"What? Without me back there, you'll lose all the customers, don't you think?" 

 

Zeff just grunted, mumbling something similar to "idiot brat" before walk away back to the kitchen. Sanji collecting his self for a moment before finally following Zeff. As soon as he enters the kitchen, all his previous thought just evaporate. He is back being busy until suddenly Carne introduces him to someone who looks like their new errand boy.

 

"Yo, Sanji, this is the new errand boy. His name was Luffy or something, you go make sure he's doing his job right, okay? He messed up in the kitchen so just let him take the order from customers," Carne said a bit grumpily, then he leaves the two of them alone.

 

This Luffy looks a little younger than him, probably in his seventeen. He has dark hair, big brown shining eyes -with a scar under his left eye-, toothy grin, and he wears a straw hat. Seeing this, Sanji knows immediately that this is Zoro's captain. They're called 'The Strawhats', after all. And with him here, his meeting earlier with Zoro proved to not be just some dream, unfortunately.

"Hey, you already wake up! You okay, right? Shishishi," the errand boy grins widely at Sanji. "You can call me Luffy, nice to meet tcha!"

 

"Yeah, my pleasure. Thanks for saving me, by the way. I'm Sanji," he smiles. Luffy sounds like an easy going person, and his smile is contagious he can't help but to smile back. 

 

"Oh about that.. Ne, Sanji, can I tell you the truth?" Luffy seems fidgeting about something. 

 

"The truth...about what, exactly?" 

 

"Actually.. I'm not the one who first found you unconscious," he smiled sheepishly. 

 

"Wha-What did you mean??", if it wasn't Luffy, then who? 

 

"You know, one of my nakama, the one with green hair -his name is Zoro-, was the one who found you, shishi" Luffy, not realizing Sanji's look of horror just continue his rambling, "he just appeared out of nowhere carrying you in his arms. I never saw him panic like that before, and with his sense of directions, he may never reach your room. That's why I decided to take over," he finished, looking at Sanji. His face turn more serious as he assuring Sanji, "I believe Zoro will not tell anyone about this."

 

It was Zoro? Wasn't he angry at him? And then he was panicking over him? Why does Zoro had to go and make things so complicated? But maybe, there's still some hopes left for both of them? "That's okay, please tell Zoro thank you," replied Sanji.

 

"You should tell him yourself! Haha, looks like you're a good cook. Hey, you must join our crew!"

 

"Sorry, Luffy. I'll have to refuse on that offer. I've got my own reason to keep working here." Even when he wants to make things better between him and Zoro, also go out there finding All Blue, he can't just leave Zeff suddenly. 

 

"No! I refuse!" Luffy said angrily.

 

"Wha... What?"

 

"I refuse your refusal! You're a good cook so we'll be pirates together!" 

 

"Hey, hey, at least hear me out..."

 

"Fine then, what's your reason?"

 

"........No need to tell you"

 

"But you just told me to hear you out!"

 

"All I meant was that you should hear other people's opinion when talking!" Damn it, why is Luffy so stubborn. No way he'll tell him his reason, and of course not about his complicated relationship with Zoro either. Sanji sighs, "forget about it, for now, just do your job properly, got it?"

 

Luffy is about to protest but Sanji has enough already. He drags Luffy out of the kitchen into the tables full of customers. But, out of the blue, Luffy just running somewhere away from him. Where the heck is he going? Since he _is_ Sanji's responsibility, he decided to follow him. Sanji sees him running to the table in the middle of the room. There's only 3 people there, one guy with seriously long nose, one beautiful girl with orange hair, and the last one is... Is that Zoro? Shit, he should know that Luffy would be running to his crew. He wants to turn around and walk away, he's not feeling ready yet, but before he can, he hears Luffy yelling at him, "Sanji!!!! Come here! I want to introduce you to our nakama!"

 

Fuck Luffy, why can't he shut up. Jeez, now everybody's looking at Sanji. Even Zoro. His heart is beating faster, as he goes to Zoro's table. Once he arrived, Luffy starts introducing him to everyone. The girl is Nami, their navigator, the long nose is Usopp, he called himself brave warrior of the sea, whatever that is, and the last is Zoro, who is the first mate and also the swordsman of the ship. Sanji, however, can't look at Zoro straight in his eyes, and to overcame the awkwardness, he does what he does best. He turns his attention towards Nami, and throwing her praises like she is some goddess. He gives her some free drinks and treats her like a princess. He knows that this girl take advantages of him, but at least by doing this, he doesn't need to think about Zoro. That's it, until someone grabs his arm. Or to be exact, Zoro did. 

 

Sanji freezes, he doesn't know what Zoro wants. Is he disturbed by Sanji's presence here? Sanji cursed himself. It was a mistake for sure, following Luffy here. He tries to break free from Zoro's grip, but instead, the grip just gets stronger. The strange thing is, Zoro's grip on him doesn't hurt Sanji at all. It was like Zoro treats him as  delicate as he can, but still with some power behind it.

 

"Shitty cook," he sees Zoro standing up while calling him quietly. "I need to talk yo you now. Privately"

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's POV, a little flashback, and Sanji's sudden realisation

 Damn Luffy and his stupidity. Because of his recklessness, they have to stay here for quite a while. Well, Zoro doesn't really mind, this Baratie looks interesting and they won't leave until they find a great cook to be their nakama, after all. It has been half an hour since Luffy went to negotiate with the owner about the 'canon went astray' thing. He decides to go explore the restaurant, he has nothing to do and it is getting bored guarding the ship, he can leave the job to Johnny and Yusaku. As he teaches the front door of the restaurant, he hears the sound of a fight going on. He takes a look inside, and what he sees is surprising him in many ways. 

 

There, in the middle of the room, standing tall some blonde guy with the shitty marine, who blew canon to their ship in the first place and started this whole incident, hanging unconsciously on his grip. His surprise comes from the blond guy, who looks so similar to the one who always appears in his dreams. He has pale skin, long legs, a piercing blue eye, the other eye covered by his hair, and a curly eyebrow. Zoro never believes in god, destiny, fate, prophecy, or other spiritual thing. However, he can't deny the significant similarity that this guy is _the one._

He's been having this dream about this blonde guy since 2 years ago. It doesn't occurred every night, more like once a week, but it is constant and that's why it kinda disturbed him. He never remembered what his dream about, but when he woke up, the image of the guy was still clear in his mind and he always had this saddening feeling tugging on his heart. Of course he is curious about this guy, he's been trying to remember whether they've met before, but nothing comes to his mind. He asked Johnny and Yusaku, but both of them said they had no idea who that was. He searched for this mysterious person for the first three months after the dream started, but with the little information he had, he met nothing but disappointment. That's why, he's ben pushing all about this dream and the blonde guy to the back of his mind, that's it, until today.

 

The problem is, he doesn't know what to do. Fuck. When he finally meets him in person, he has no idea how to tells this guy. Well that aside, Zoro surely can't approaches him now, seeing he's in the middle of the fight. Therefore he tries to organizes his mind and constructs some plan while continuing his exploring around the restaurants. Not long after, he finds the rooms and the doors moving and suddenly he is lost. He doesn't knows where he is, and this kind of thing seems always happening to him that he gets used to it. In this kind of time, he just lets his feet wondering freely, and they always bring him to where he needs to be. So, when his feet turns into the corner and he bumps with none other than the blonde guy, he only can cursed himself.

 

Why now? He hasn't making some plan yet, damn it. He only gets more confused about this whole situation when the blonde guy gasping at him, like he's seeing a ghost, and then asking whether he is Roronoa Zoro, before hugging him so tight he can't get any air into his lungs. After he finally releases him, the blonde guy asks him some question that Zoro can't truthfully answers.

 

"Ups sorry, but hey? Do you..have any idea who I am? You know me, right?" The blonde guy asks. What's with this tricky question, Zoro thought. Zoro really has no idea about him although he's often appears in his dream. But of course he can't says that....yet. So, he answers with something else that not entirely false either.

 

"Hm? You're the one who beat the annoying marine's captain, right? I saw you back there," Zoro looks at him, he finally can gets some close up look of the blonde guy, and all he can thinks about this guy is he's so damn gorgeous. His blue eye looking at him intensely and Zoro feels more vulnerable by the seconds. He feels captivated, can't looks away and there's this new feeling start to arises inside him. He never feels like this towards another people before, it makes him feels weak. And Zoro, the soon to be best swordsman in the world can't affords to be weak in front of some blondie he never even met before.

 

"What? No! I mean...before this day. Don't you think we have met before?," the blonde guy asks with his face full of hope. What is he expected? Zoro _knows_ that he never met him. 

 

"Ugh, really?," Zoro hesitates just for a moment whether to tells him about his dream, but the blonde guy may think he's crazy. He needs to finds more information first, "well, I don't think so. I don't remember everyone I met, eventually, and will you please get up?" 

 

Zoro has to get out of here as soon as possible. The blonde guy's presence is going to drives him insane. He tries to leave when he feels someone grabs his arm.

 

"Wait! Where are you going? I'm Sanji, your best friend! There's no way you would forget about me, right?!" he grabs Zoro's arm. Sanji? He _knows_ that name. It triggers some memories deep inside him, but he can't grasps it yet. And they are best friend? Who is he kidding? Zoro hardly has any friend, he prefers being alone. He can't believes it. If Sanji's just making fun of him, this better stops now.

 

"What's your problem, curly brow? We've never met before, I don't know you and no way I would ever be best friend with someone like you. Stop staring at me and leave me the hell alone!" With that said, Zoro finally leaving. As soon as Sanji out of sight, regrets are now coming back to him. Okay, he admits that he was a little bit harsh. What if Sanji was telling him the truth? But if that's true, why can't he remember a single thing?

 

Zoro's now just focuses on getting back to the ship. But, his feet just bring him back to Sanji. It's his fucking sense of direction. The scene in front of him, though, isn't what he expected. Sanji's head is bowing down, Zoro can't sees his face properly and he is grabbing the railing so hard. His whole body is shaking. When Sanji finally collapses, Zoro already running towards him and thankfully manages to catch him before he hits the floor. 

 

Seeing Sanji unconscious in his arm, Zoro knows that this all his fault. If something bad did happened to Sanji, he can't ever forgive himself. Even though they just met, he can't denies the feeling that Sanji is important to him. It's ridiculous truly, he never had some strong attachment to someone else like he had with Sanji. Especially, they just met for like 15 minutes... but seeing Sanji laying there unmoving..and imagining him dying.. 

 

Zoro carries Sanji carefully bridal style, and tries to find the infirmary or someone who can help them. For his luck, he meets Luffy who telling him that he's been running in circles. Shit. Luffy then offers his help, saying that Zoro's already panicking enough and he can moves faster. Seeing that it was true and there's nothing more he can do, also maybe Sanji doesn't want to meet him after hearing Zoro's harsh words, Zoro gives Sanji to Luffy, while hoping that Sanji will regains consciousness soon.

 

Zoro tries his best to remain calm for the next hour, even though he is a mess inside. There's still no words from Luffy and he's worried about Sanji. Nami and Usopp suggested to have a lunch at Baratie, so here they are. They were in the middle of choosing what to eat, when Luffy comes suddenly out of nowhere. He tells them that he becomes the errand boy here, and he turns to Zoro, saying Sanji already wake up. Nami and Usopp seems confuse and Luffy decides to call Sanji towards them.

 

Zoro simply can't tears his gaze from Sanji. Sanji has a little blush on his cheeks and it makes him looks kinda 'cute'. Sanji, however, never meets his gaze once. It makes him sad and the guilt just washes him all over again. He needs to makes things right again between the two of them. Plus, Luffy introduces Sanji as their soon to be cook and that means Sanji's gonna be nakama after all. On impulse, Zoro grabs Sanji's hand, stopping him from throwing praises at Nami. He ignores Nami and Usopp questioning look, also Luffy's stupid grin.

 

"Shitty cook, I need to talk yo you now. Privately"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sanji has no idea what Zoro wants. He reluctantly just following Zoro wherever he is taking them. Whatever Zoro's gonna says to him, he hopes it'll makes thing better, not worse. His hand still in Zoro's hand and seeing that makes him blushing. Really, he's been crazy to ever thinks he can just easily forgets about Zoro.... 

 

_Sanji and Zoro. Ever since Zoro becomes the part of the crew, they've never seen without each other. All the things they do, they do it together. They both have no parents, no relatives, no other friends, all they have is their unrealistic dream. Not long it takes, for them to start opening to each other. Besides helping in the kitchen, they spend their time talking, playing, exploring, stargazing, or better yet, fighting._

_"Zorooooo! Oy, Zoro come heree!"_

_"What the hell are you yelling about, shitty cook?," Zoro comes grumpily._

_"Jeez, Zoro. What took you so damn long? You better not get lost again! It's been 3 months already"_

_"Who said I was getting lost?!"_

_"Haha, whatever. Just come up here! You gotta see the dolphins!" Sanji already had his legs in the railing and leaning much so he can see the dolphins down there._

_"Tch, all this yelling just because of dolphins? Don't you ever see one before?"_

_"No..I only ever see them in a book before. They're so beautiful," Sanji said dreamily. His eye shining brightly while looking at the dolphin and his hair glowing from the sunset. For Zoro, Sanji is much much more beautiful than the dolphins._

_"Yeah...they are.. be careful though Sanji, if you keep leaning on the rail like that you'll be swimming with the dolphin soon," Zoro smirks._

_"Haha just you see, I'm not gonna fall-!" Sanji releases one of his arm and loses his balance immediately, making him fall over from the ship into the ocean. "Oh no! Zorooo!," he yells._

_"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!," Zoro yelled as loud as he can, before he climbs the railing and jumps towards the sea. He sees Sanji's drowning so he pushes himself to swim faster. He succeeds on grabbing the edge of Sanji's loose shirt, then pulling him to the surface. Thanks to the clear weather, they can be seen clearly by the people from the ship and soon getting pulled up. Sanji already lost consciousness and Zoro is crying. He doesn't want to see Sanji dies. They both sleeping together in the infirmary that night, with Zoro hugging Sanji thightly beside him._

_When morning comes, Sanji wakes up seeing Zoro laying on top of him. His mouth is open wide and there's a drool on the corner of his mouth. Sanji laughs at the sight, waking Zoro up in the process._

_"Sanji! You're awake!," Zoro hugs him._

_"Haha, Zoro, what's wrong? You never hugs me before..what's with the sudden change?," Sanji asks Zoro curiously._

_"You almost died, baka. Never makes me worried like that again, okay?," Zoro mumbles._

_"Does this mean you love me, marimo?," Sanji teases Zoro. He never sees Zoro being this sweet. He likes every bit of it._

_"Just shut up, idiot. Ugh, you're gonna be the death of me"_

_"What are you saying, baka marimo? I won't let you die"_

_"Sure you won't, shitty cook," Zoro kisses Sanji's forehead then back to sleep right after, leaving Sanji blushes heavily as red as a tomato._

Really, Sanji remembering that incident, now it's more likely that Zoro's the one who's gonna be the death of him. Soon after, Zoro stops, they are now on the deck outside the restaurant, only the both of them. Seeing Ziro still fidgeting about something, Sanji tries to open the conversation.

 

"So...what's this thing you want to tell me about?," he asks quietly. "If this is about my accusation earlier about us being best friend, please forgive me. I'm really sorry," he looks up to Zoro, only to see that Zoro already staring at him intensely.

 

"Sanji, I'm the one who should be apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you..also for lying to you," Zoro says.

 

"What do you mean by lying?"

 

"Well, it's more like I don't tell you the whole truth.. About me knowing you, I mean,"

 

"So.. does that mean you remembers me? Why don't you tell me, then?," Sanji's feeling upset. Never in his life that he ever doubts Zoro. He believes him, he _trusts_ him, so why Zoro decided to lying to him?

 

"No no no! It's nothing like that," Zoro says quickly. He can tells that Sanji's mad at him and he needs to clears this misunderstanding immediately. "I don't remember meeting you _in person._ But I saw you often.. In my dreams." There, Zoro said it.

 

"You've been dreaming about me? Since when?," nevertheless, Sanji is surprised.

 

"More likely two years ago. It gets me frustrated cause I don't know you but you just keep appearing out of nowhere.. That's why I snapped at you earlier, I'm sorry," Zoro says quietly.

 

"Then can you just answer my one last question, please?" Sanji asks.

 

"Shoot. I’ll answer anything you ask." Zoro replies.

 

"Do you have any memories from when you were 8 years old? Around 11 years ago?,"

 

"That's an odd question… I mean of course I remembers everything-," Zoro stops abruptly, "well, except there's this one time when I woke up on the hospital without knowing any reason why. I...people told me that I was found unconscious in the beach. The doctor just told me to rest without any further information. I don't know any people on that island, but it wasn't anything strange, I thought, cause I was always traveling alone..," Zoro says in deep thought. 

 

Sanji's brain is processing every words Zoro had said. It seems that his hunch was right. Zoro apparently has a memory loss about their time in Orbit. When he finally meets Zoro again, the other person ironically doesn't remembers anything about him. He knows that this is not Zoro's fault, he knows that this scenario is still much better than Zoro actually dying, and he knows that he should be thankful he can talks with Zoro again, but stil...he can't help but wish for Zoro to remember him.

 

"Sanji.. So what you said was true? We already met but I just forget it all?," Zoro looks horrified.

 

"Everything's fine now. That's all that matters. No need to think about that, marimo, if you think so hard you'll burnt your moss-for-brain," Sanji teases. He doesn't want Zoro to feel guilty. He just wants this stressful conversation to end.

 

"Huh? What did you say, curly eyebrow?"

 

"Idiot marimo"

 

"Stupid cook"

 

"Asshole"

 

"So we're good, right?"

 

"Yeah, we're good"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Sanji wakes up the next morning, it takes him a moment to make sure that all yesterday's event wasn't a dream. He's happy to be able to meets Zoro again, well, until their pirate's crew decides to leave and start their journey again, of course. He still can't leave Zeff, no matter what the shitty geezer said. After Zoro and Sanji back to the restaurant, Zeff showed up And said all ridiculous things in front of Luffy and the others about how Sanji causes too much trouble with the guests, how he can't cook a decent meal, how he's just unnecessary baggage holding the restaurant down, also that none of Zeff or other cooks want him here at the Baratie. It hurts a bit, but unlike his 'real' father, Sanji knows that Zeff said all of that to gives him freedom, saying that Sanji could leave Baratie whenever he wants if he decides to search for his dream, All Blue.

 

The day goes as usual, with an addition of hanging out with Luffy and his crew. It's fun for Sanji, scolding Luffy to not eat customer's food, pampering Nami, and laughing with Zoro while listening to Usopp fake story. It was fun, well, until the afternoon come and Don Krieg appears on the front door of Baratie, trying to take over the restaurant. It get worse when Yusaku and Johnny appear telling Luffy that Nami stole their ship, Going Merry. Hearing the news, Luffy sends Zoro and Usopp to go with Johnny and Yusaku to take Nami and their ship back. So, it's time for farewell, huh. Sanji, however, just can't brings himself to say goodbye. There's no time for that too. He and Zoro only hold each other gaze for 5 seconds before Zoro departs. How can this day go so wrong all of a sudden?

 

Apparently, the day can still go worse. Yeah, fuck this day. Mihawk, the greatest swordsman suddenly comes out of nowhere and Zoro decides to have a duel with him. Sanji _knows_ that ever since he was a kid, since he decided to be the greatest swordsman, Zoro threw his attachment to life. But still...Sanji doesn't want to meets Zoro just to sees him dies the next day. 

 

When Mihawk gives Zoro the last blow on his chest, Sanji can't stand up anymore. His world is spinning, he can't see nor hear anything. He tries to fight another panic attack that he feels is coming. He almost falls unconscious until he hears Mihawk telling Luffy that Zoro's alive. Zoro's alive? Oh my god. Thank god. He finally can breathes properly again. Really, Sanji doesn't know what will he do if Zoro really died. Maybe he's gonna finds and beats Mihawk himself even if that the last thing he do. 

 

Seeing Zoro there, crying and laying in the pool of blood of his own, still making his promise to Luffy that he will never lose to anyone again, Sanji feels a great tugging in his heart. He _wants_ to see Zoro achieving his dream, and when he does, he _wants_  to be there, congratulating him. He can't live his life without Zoro again. He knows that now. He's fucked up, he's fucked up badly. 

 

Cause apparently, and unfortunately, Sanji is falling in love with Zoro.


End file.
